Sorrow, Sweet Sorrow
by Living Dying Light
Summary: He was one of the lords of Reikai, she a lass of the old country.. will she wither and die when he refuses her love? HB, AU


Sorrow, sweet sorrow  
He was a high lord  
And she a lass of the old country

The horse drawn wagon moved slowly on the dirt orad on it's way to the capital of reikai, Koenma's plalace. There the young couple woul leave their daughter of 8 months old at the School. This school raised all the children of Reikai, being nearly half of the capital itself, and the children would never know their real parents. Rose was the name the couple had given their daughter though they knew the School would change it. Mother held Rose, the baby's short blue hair tickling Mothers cheek. Rose giggled at her mother not realizing what was going on around her.

"My litt Rose, so new to the world" tiny fingers wrapped around one of Mother's fingers.

"Sakura, we were both raised at the School, our little one will be fine," Father spared Mother a quick glance before refocusing on the dusty road. Truth was that he was scared for Rose also.

"Gods all bless, my little one," Mother said as she handed Rose over to a burly woman dressed in the blue/green kimonos of the School.

At the school, Rose became Botan and she grew up happily though knowing she was the last of her kind. SHe would laugh and play all day with those around her in School, and enjoyed all that she was taught. Like others, Botan only knew her parents' names which are Sakura and Hito.

One day when Botan was out in the yard by the street, the highloard passed by. SHe was only 12, but she fell in love with the cold, red eyes that barely glanced at her. Days and nights were spent dreaming of him and how the matchmaker would engage them. SHe passed many a boring day dreaming of this and nothing more.

The years passed, and Botan's love for the highlord grew with each year. Whenever his lordship passed, Botan would smile a smile she hoped was enchanting, but sorrow, sweet sorrow, his red eyes never acknowledged her and she spent nights weeping over this. Soon our little blue haired girl was 16, and elgible to be wed. Gossip flew through the girls dormitory about the visit of the matchmaker next week.

"Yoko Kurama is my pick of all the eligible men!" Shiziru commented as though she were bored, faking a high voice and lovestruck eyes while batting her eyes at nothing in particular.

"I think I would want Yusuke Uremshii," said Kayko, a brunette close to Botan.

"What about you, Yukina?" Shiziru asked the green-haired demoness. Yukina's red eyes shaded a little as she glanced shyly around the group, blushing a slight pink.

"Lord Kuwabara seems sweet." Yukina closed her eyes in thought of the young retard who completed the four lords under Koenma. The four lords had visited the school, chatting with its occupants and flirting with the girls who were eligible though Hiei preferred to stay with their horses at the entrance. Kuwabara had been sweet to Yukina, bringing her flowers and such assortments, just like Yusuke had been to Kayko.

"Sh... Yukina, they might think we're talking bad of his lordship!" Kayko all but screamed at the green haired angel.

"I'm sorry, Kayko-chan, but I think I do love his lordship." Yukina's light blush begin to deepen and bread to her ears and neck. She turned to Botan, "What about you, Botan? Do you have your eye on some special man?"

Shiziru laughed at the sly way Yukina had added the blue-haired dreamer to the conversation, causing Botan to start and look around timidly.

"Uhm..."Botan stared off into space again, her attention span as long as the time it took to draw in breath.

"His Lordship Hiei Jagenshii?" Kayko asked, Botan snapped out of her dream and stared.

"Is it that obvious as to where my intimate affections lie that you beasts pick it up?" Her eyes flashed with embarassment and humiliation, before she ran outside to the yard. There she saw Lord Hiei on his blackstallion riding down the street, inspecting the nooks and crannies for a hiding demon criminal.

"Good morning, your lordship," Botan said loudly, a big grin on her rather lovely face. Lord Hiei glanced at the young girl, appraising her body with his eyes while glaring at the interruption in his morning rounds.

"Hn," was all he gave to the young lady, her face blushing at being recognized by such a man of position. Inside the thick skull the brain calculated how long it would take for him to become weary of her body. He pulled a thin strand of leather from a pocket on the inside of his riding cloak, bent down to reach for the girls wrist, and tied the mark onto her willing wrist, and the whole time the girl just stared with wide eyes and an open mouth. She was now marked as his property, she was handfasted to him till he tired of her, but what she wanted to really know was wheter or not he felt anything for her.

"When the matchmaker comes, show her the mark, she'll know what to do." Hiei said before riding off, not throwing a glance at her over his shoulders or showing any emotion when he gave her instruction. Did the lord lack emotions?


End file.
